O Valor de Um Abraço
by Bruh M
Summary: Qual a sensação ao se abraçar a pessoa amada? Você se descobre apaixonada, ou se apaixona no primeiro abraço?[RonxMione]


**Título: **O Valor de um abraço

**Autor:** Aleera Black

**Gênero**: Romance

**Classificação**: G

**Shipper:** Ron/Hermione

**Sinopse**: Qual a sensação ao se abraçar a pessoa amada? Você se descobre apaixonada, ou se apaixona no primeiro abraço?

_**O Valor de um Abraço**_

_por Aleera Black_

Na lareira da sala de estar existem três porta-retratos. Cada um composto de sua essência única, retratando a beleza, magnitude e felicidade do instante eternizado. No primeiro porta-retrato, está a família que aprendi a amar e considerar-me membro desta, desde o momento que os conheci.

Charlie, Bill e Percy, acenam para a câmera, enquanto Fred e George bagunçam os cabelos do pequeno e irritadiço Ron. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley sorriem felizes ninando a bebê Ginny nos braços da mãe. É uma foto relativamente antiga, mas desde o momento que a vi, eu soube que teria um lugar de destaque na casa que estamos decorando.

A segunda fotografia é uma imagem muggle da minha formatura. Recordo o momento inesquecível, quando recebi meus NIEM'S, dois anos após a batalha final contra Voldemort. O sorriso de meus pais, felizes por finalmente eu conseguir realizar o meu sonho em me tornar uma bruxa de verdade.

A terceira e última foto, não menos importante, mostra eu, Ron e Harry em um fim de tarde sentados na beira do lago de Hogwarts, onde tudo o que importava para nós, era estarmos juntos e unidos para sempre.

Todas essas pessoas: a família Weasley, papai, mamãe e Harry principalmente, são importantes para mim.

Importantes. Sem adjetivo algum que se complete à esse. Elas fazem parte da minha vida, viveram comigo em momentos bons e ruins, sempre estando ao meu lado em qualquer momento que deles necessitasse. Que precisei deles. Importantes em um todo, em um ciclo de vida eterno. Desde o fim da guerra nossos laços se estreitaram e apesar de tanta dor e destruição, hoje somos como um só.

E lembrar desse termo de unidade, me faz recordar do abraço de Ron, após a nossa vitória há alguns anos atrás.

Ele correu até mim, o rosto voltado de preocupação e horror, mas somente ao perceber que eu estava bem, permitiu-se relaxar e respirar novamente. Ainda me recordo do modo como ele vacilou, seu olhar ainda um pouco inseguro de como agir e venceu os dois passos que nos distanciava envolveu-me com seus braços em um abraço apertado.

Abraço é um ato de carinho, afeto e sobretudo amor. Transmite confiança, conforto e acima de tudo segurança. A pessoa que abraça demostra o que sente; a pessoa abraçada recebe a proteção dos braços que a envolvem.

Amigos demostram alegria e fraternidade mostrando que neste gesto, você pode confiar e saber que esta pessoa estará sempre presente em sua vida. Você abraça para sentir-se segura e para proteger; para consolar e ser consolada. Para amar e ser amada.

Um abraço é extremamente simples e infinitamente complicado. Afinal de contas, não se abraça um inimigo.

Abraçar alguém é a mais sincera troca de amor. Falar o que se sente tem o seu valor incondicional, mas apenas demonstramos tais sentimentos quando nos envolvemos nos braços um do outro. Sentir o calor da pele, o leve subir e descer dos seus pulmões, a melodiosa batida, calma ou acelerada do coração.

Eu acredito que o abraço seja raro.

Porque naquele momento que Ron me abraçou, eu me permiti voar e esquecer todos os problemas ao meu redor. Seu braço envolveu minha cintura, enquanto a outra deslizou por minhas costas, me trazendo para mais perto dele. Eu ergui os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e apenas senti o seu sorriso contra os meus cabelos. Deitei o rosto na curva do seu ombro, aspirando o perfume natural do seu corpo, me entregando à sensação.

Não. Definitivamente os abraços não eram simples e nunca poderiam ser banalizados. Eles são a mostra que sentimentos existem e que podem ser transformados em ações. Não se põe em palavras, o calafrio que você sente ao ser abraçada, muito menos a gostosa sensação do momento que você deseja fervorosamente que o ato nunca termine. É impossível distinguir o frio repentino quando o mesmo acaba, quanto mais o sorriso que nasce nos lábios ao olhar a pessoa à sua frente.

Talvez, aquele não tenha sido o nosso primeiro abraço, mas eu o considerei como tal. Não me lembro o momento em que tudo acabou, mas ainda tenho a lembrança do calor da sua pele contra a minha e os seus dedos entrelaçando-se com os meus, enquanto me puxava até o caminho que encontraríamos Harry.

É algo único e sem explicação. Cada abraço é peculiar e lhe faz sentir emoções diferentes onde uma infinita alegria cresce em seu coração, dando-lhe esperança que tudo pode dar certo.

Foi um misto de sensações indescritíveis que senti ao abraçá-lo e ainda com as suas mãos entre as minhas, eu rezava para que esse instante jamais se findasse.

Eu nunca me esquecerei desse momento em minha vida. Do brilho nos olhos de Ron e a vermelhidão em suas orelhas, quando alguns dias depois, ele voltou a me abraçar, me pedindo em namoro.

Hoje, arrumando as fotos na lareira, enquanto relembro o início do nosso relacionamento, eu me dou conta de que não há uma fotografia nossa, juntos. Procuro entre caxias e álbuns de fotografias e me lembro então, daquela especial que a cinco meses, guardo no meu exemplar de _Hogwarts, uma História_.

Fora um dia memorável em que tiramos essa foto. Jantávamos no jardim d'A Toca, entre gracejos e piadas, conversas à toa e muito papo de família, que sussurrei a um Ron sonolento que dali a alguns meses ele iria ser pai.

E como já era a reação esperada, ele me olhou com seus grandes olhos azuis, despertando completamente, me abraçando como se isso dependesse sua vida.

Porque era uma continuidade dela que estava carregando em meu ventre e eu sabia o quanto ele estava feliz, com suas lágrimas molhando o meu colo e beijos ternos na minha barriga, ainda nada saliente.

Era essa a imagem que eu tinha em mãos: Ron beijava o meu ventre e murmurava palavras carinhosas para o filho que ainda iria nascer; minhas mãos percorrendo os cabelos ruivos, enquanto encostava o ouvido para ouvir um possível movimento do bebê.

Eu sorri com a foto nas mãos, relembrando a cena, quando o próprio saiu do quarto, carregando alguns caixotes de madeira nos braços, depositando-os no chão.

"Ufa! Eu não sabia que tinha tanta coisa! Mione, você precisa ver o quarto do bebê, está lindo!"

A única coisa que senti, vendo-o ali na minha frente, me observando com seus olhos de futuro pai coruja, foi a incontrolável vontade de abraçá-lo.

Eu deixei a fotografia em cima da lareira e caminhei até ele, envolvendo seus ombros com carinho. Como um gesto já automático entre nós dois, eu sorri contra seu pescoço, quando senti seus braços na minha cintura, pressionando-me com cuidado contra seu corpo. Nosso bebê mexeu-se entre nós, causando-nos a maravilhosa sensação de proteção.

Eu senti lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto e mergulhei a mão na sua nuca, acariciando seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos.

"Você está chorando?" - ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu assenti, roçando meu rosto no dele, feliz por sempre poder senti-lo tão perto.

"Sim. Apenas me abrace, Ron".

Nada substitui o carinho daquela pessoa que amamos. Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por Ron, desde o momento que o vi, ou entre nossas inúmeras brigas e discussões. Porém, eu meu apaixonei pela segunda vez, ao abraçá-lo no dia de nossa vitória. E volto a me apaixonar, tantas vezes forem possíveis, todas as vezes que o toco desse jeito.

Porque abraços são exclusivos para àqueles que amamos.

FIM

N/A: Mas, cadê o beijo? Eu digo que... não teve de propósito! Há há há, eu fui cruel! A mensagem é o abraço, não a consequência do ato, então fica por conta de vocês imaginar o que acontece depois de cada um. Para a minha primeira R/H, eu gostei do resultado, não é fácil pra mim, escrever sobre grifinórios, com uma mente tão sonserina quanto a minha. Será que fui aprovada pelos R/H fanáticos? Hein, hein, hein?


End file.
